magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Il progetto dei fulmini rivelatori
Il progetto dei fulmini rivelatori (Project Lightning Bug) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 20 maggio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Ral Zarek e Jace Beleren. Prefazione Le gilde di Ravnica hanno accettato con riluttanza che Jace Beleren fosse la manifestazione vivente del Patto delle Gilde. Ora è evidente che, ogni volta si presenti uno scontro tra gilde, Beleren ha il ruolo di giudice. Ciò che non è noto è il fatto che Beleren sia un Planeswalker... tranne che a pochi. Il mago della gilda Izzet, Ral Zarek, non vede di buon occhio il Patto delle Gilde vivente, ma anche Ral è un Planeswalker di cui nessuno è a conoscenza e questa loro caratteristica comune è appena diventata di enorme importanza. Storia La strada senza nome della Città Sepolta era a cielo aperto e su di essa si trovavano le stesse nuvole del Decimo, per lo stesso numero di settimane e facendo cadere la stessa pioggerella sulla città. Ral Zarek si avventurò per primo nella strada e il mago della mente lo seguì a un passo di distanza. "Se osi infiltrarti nella mia mente, Beleren, penso che quelle nuvole sopra di noi saranno improvvisamente ricche di fulmini che, per pura coincidenza, arriveranno tutti su di te", disse Ral Zarek a bassa voce. "Mi potresti solo dire dove siamo diretti?", chiese Beleren. "Lo capirai presto". "Ti rendi conto che 'Lo capirai presto' è esattamente la frase che le persone dicono un istante prima che io esplori la loro mente, vero?". Ral si voltò verso il mago della mente dietro di lui. "Lo sai che, nel Decimo, i fulmini colpiscono più spesso che in ogni altro distretto? Ne conosci il motivo?". "E tu?". Ral sorrise. "Una sfortunata coincidenza". Oltrepassarono una bottega da cui proveniva un odore di cipolle untuose e un vicolo stantio da cui elfi incappucciati lanciarono loro occhiate minacciose. "Sono rimasto... sorpreso che tu sia venuto da me, Ral", disse Beleren. Ral scosse la testa. "Non avevo altre possibilità". Tra tutti i confidenti e informatori di Ravnica, Ral si era recato dall'unico mago con cui non avrebbe mai pensato di collaborare. Jace Beleren aveva il titolo di Patto delle Gilde vivente, giudice di tutte le gilde... colui che era riuscito a ottenere quel ruolo nonostante Ral. "In base a ciò che mi racconti", continuò Beleren, "diffondere maggiormente queste informazioni porterebbe solo a un danno maggiore". Ral guardò verso Beleren. Il mago della mente aveva un aspetto bizzarro senza il suo caratteristico mantello... un aspetto più semplice, ma in questo modo poteva mimetizzarsi meglio. Aveva l'aspetto di qualsiasi altro abitante di Ravnica, un cittadino indefinito del Decimo, ben diverso dal famoso Patto delle Gilde vivente. Ral si chiese se stesse utilizzando altri tipi di illusione per nascondersi agli occhi degli altri. Non era comunque un dettaglio importante... Ral lo aveva trovato con facilità ed era proprio questo il problema. "Se il progetto procede, i risultati saranno diffusi e si scatenerà il putiferio", disse Ral. Ral si fermò davanti a una porta nella parete del tunnel. Elettrizzò la maniglia e la aprì. Fece entrare Beleren in un passaggio laterale e sigillò la porta dietro di loro. "Niv-Mizzet sospetta qualcosa?", echeggiò la voce di Beleren. "Se ne è a conoscenza, ha fatto attenzione a non darlo a vedere. E, dato che non è mai tranquillo e pacato, penso che non abbia ricevuto alcuna informazione. Ma è fastidiosamente brillante, come ben sai, e non è rinomato per la sua pazienza. Sta iniziando a sospettare che io gli nasconda qualcosa". "Stai sabotando i risultati?". "Io sono Ral Zarek! Non so se tu ne sia conscio, Beleren, ma i maghi Izzet non ostacolano le ricerche Izzet. Ho semplicemente... evitato di utilizzare tutte le mie capacità. Inoltre, la sua ciambellana mi segue a ogni rilevamento". "Quanti... rilevamenti... hai ottenuto su di me?". Ral si arrestò. Osservò Jace. "Qualcuno. Abbastanza da far immaginare a Niv-Mizzet che tu sia un Planeswalker". Il progetto dei fulmini rivelatori non fu un'idea di Niv-Mizzet, ma di Maree, la ciambellana del Mentefiamma. Maree era un'elementalista che aveva stupefatto il maestro della gilda con il suo lavoro su Melek. Nelle settimane successive al Labirinto Implicito e all'intero insuccesso del Patto delle Gilde vivente, il drago si era accorto della mancanza di Beleren per lunghi periodi e la ciambellana Maree aveva consigliato di seguire i suoi movimenti con maggiore attenzione. Ral era stato quindi nominato Capo Ricercatore di un progetto che aveva l'obiettivo di trovare le motivazioni delle scomparse di Beleren. Lui era già a conoscenza di queste motivazioni... era anche lui un Planeswalker e trascorreva parte del suo tempo su piani diversi da Ravnica. L'idea che Niv-Mizzet ne venisse a conoscenza fece irrigidire i muscoli del collo di Ral e fece breccia in un oscuro e doloroso ricordo della sua gioventù. Ral aveva imparato a nascondere il suo stato di Planeswalker in modo molto doloroso, che non voleva assolutamente rivivere. Oltre a ciò, conosceva bene il genere di terribili azioni che Niv-Mizzet avrebbe potuto compiere se fosse venuto a conoscenza di quella verità. Avrebbe vivisezionato tutti i Planeswalkers per puro spirito di curiosità o magari li avrebbe divorati per dimostrare il suo dominio e per sedare la propria intrinseca invidia? Avrebbe osservato gli spostamenti di ognuno di loro, distruggendo tutto il lavoro che Ral aveva compiuto al fine di scalare i ranghi e ottenere una posizione di prestigio nella gilda Izzet? Inoltre, come avrebbero reagito le altre gilde alla notizia? Sebbene fosse un ruolo pericoloso, aveva immediatamente accettato di coordinare il progetto. Meglio essere alla guida del progetto dei fulmini rivelatori e spingerlo nella direzione di ricerca desiderata rispetto a permettere a quel chimimago di seconda categoria di seguire Beleren, dimostrare l'esistenza di altri piani e rovinare tutto. Ral doveva ammetterlo, era la persona giusta per questo compito; i suoi metodi erano brillanti. Non riuscì a resistere quando Niv-Mizzet gli assegnò il progetto; la sua mente vorticò, colma di idee su come seguire le orme del Patto delle Gilde. Aiutò nella creazione di un incantesimo discreto che avrebbe generato un minimo impulso di energia ogni volta che si fosse presentata una discontinuità, tra cui anche il passaggio tra un piano e l'altro. Un tirapiedi Izzet aveva impiantato l'incantesimo nel mantello di Beleren. Ral aveva poi evocato un campo dinamico di amplificazione sul Decimo, che agli abitanti del distretto aveva portato a quel continuo e fastidioso tempo piovigginoso dell'ultimo mese. La pioggerella avrebbe amplificato i minimi impulsi dell'incantesimo, trasformandoli in crepitii di fulmini, individuabili ma non così evidenti da generare sospetti. Era un sistema perfetto. Gli altri maghi della gilda Izzet iniziarono a osservare i fulmini rivelatori. Solo all'ultimo momento Ral si ricordò di mettere a punto la sua tempesta persistente per ridurne la precisione, in modo che il progetto dei fulmini rivelatori non dimostrasse immediatamente l'esistenza dei Planeswalkers. Le informazioni iniziarono a giungere e la situazione peggiorò immediatamente. "Perché non glielo dici?", chiese Beleren mentre seguiva Ral lungo l'umido tunnel. "Nel periodo del Labirinto, mi hai spinto a rivelare tutto a Emmara. Ora sei tu a nascondere l'esistenza dei Planeswalkers a Niv-Mizzet?". Ral si arrestò, ma non si voltò verso Beleren. "Non potresti comprendere", rispose con tono piatto. "Forse potrei", disse Jace, mostrando un palmo in segno di empatia, "ma temo che rischierei la folgorazione". Ral fece scorrere la mano sulla parete muschiosa del tunnel. "Sai come sono entrato a far parte della gilda Izzet, Beleren? Sai cosa ho dovuto affrontare per trovare un ruolo in cui sentirmi me stesso? Sono cresciuto in un piccolo distretto. Un piccolo distretto pieno di persone di basso valore. Riuscivano a stimolare la mia magia? No. Per loro ero il "mago della pioggia". Ral tirò distrattamente una cinghia del suo guanto che copriva il suo intero avambraccio. "Ho scoperto rapidamente ciò che dovevo tenere per me. Mi sono recato al Decimo di mia spontanea volontà, ne ho assunto l'accento, ho scoperto la zona... dove mangiare, dove non dormire. Ho studiato la storia di ogni gilda. Ho scoperto gli Izzet e ho appreso tutto su di loro; ho imparato la magia delle tempeste dalle equazioni di Niv-Mizzet e mi sono guadagnato una posizione nella gilda. Il giorno più felice della mia vita è stato quando sono diventato un mago della gilda Izzet". "Ma tu non sei un semplice mago della gilda. Tu sei un Planeswalker". "La mia scintilla è un altro motivo che potrebbe farmi perdere tutto ciò per cui mi sono impegnato. Io sono un mago delle tempeste del Decimo. Io sono un abitante di Ravnica in ogni mia parte". Ral si voltò verso Beleren e puntò un dito sul suo petto. "Poi Niv-Mizzet ha l'idea del Labirinto... e chi diventa il Patto delle Gilde? Dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto per raggiungere quella posizione? Uno straniero, che non aveva compiuto alcuno sforzo prima. Un invasore da un'altra terra. Tu sei giunto improvvisamente, hai risolto l'enigma e ora sei nella posizione di controllare il destino del mio mondo. Vuoi proprio sapere come mi sento?". Alla fioca luce del tunnel, Ral vide il sopracciglio di Jace aggrottarsi e gli occhi muoversi come se stesse macchinando qualcosa. Ral ebbe lo stimolo di andarsene e lasciare che questo invasore continuasse a immergersi nei propri pensieri, ma vide un cambiamento nel volto di Beleren. "Volevi farmela pagare", disse Beleren. "Volevi distruggere il mio legame con Emmara, come vendetta per aver risolto il Labirinto prima di te". Ral sospirò e le sue spalle si abbassarono leggermente. Beleren apparve giovane e anziano al tempo stesso... infantile per la sua chioma crespa e arruffata, ma anche troppo scarno e sgualcito dai pensieri. "Non era mia intenzione rovinare il rapporto tra voi, Beleren", disse Ral. "Non ti preoccupare", disse Jace. "Questo è il destino. Ora anche lei è più al sicuro". Ral abbassò lo sguardo e armeggiò con il suo guanto. "Lei non ricorda?". Beleren si grattò il braccio. Una zona della pelle liscia della sua fronte si increspò, ma lui non rispose. "Non ti biasimo", disse Ral. "Questo è il modo in cui deve essere. Mi hai chiesto perché io non glielo avessi detto. All'inizio avrei voluto. Volevo che il mio mondo comprendesse... comprendesse ciò che io sono e di cosa fanno parte. Cos'è la nostra gilda se non la ricerca di comprensione di strane verità? Ma tu non conosci Niv-Mizzet. Lo avrebbe fatto reagire. Lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. E lui avrebbe fatto impazzire noi e...". Ral scosse la testa. Si piegò in avanti e fece un gesto con le mani per enfatizzare l'idea. "Pensa cosa capiterebbe se Niv-Mizzet e se l'intero piano fossero a conoscenza dei momenti in cui il Patto delle Gilde vivente si trova in un'altra dimensione, Beleren. Chiediti che cosa capiterebbe". Beleren guardò di lato per un istante. Si strofinò le tempie. "Non puoi porre fine al progetto?". "Per come si sono sviluppate le cose, no. Il drago mi ha affidato questo compito". Ral proseguì il suo cammino lungo il tunnel. "Siamo quasi arrivati". Beleren era un muro di inamovibile scetticismo. "Mi puoi per favore dire dove mi stai portando?". Ral passò le dita sulla fronte per imitare a gesti la telepatia di Beleren e pronunciò tre parole: "CONTINUA. A. CAMMINARE". Quella mattina, Ral si trovava nel quartiere generale della gilda Izzet e stava mentendo a un drago. Ral avvicinò distrattamente i palmi delle mani e archi elettrici danzarono tra loro. Si spostò di lato, per uscire dalla zona d'ombra che il grande corpo di Niv-Mizzet proiettava sul pavimento, per poter osservare meglio i suoi rilevamenti. Il drago studiò i risultati, con i rilevamenti proiettati nell'aria come un ammasso di stelle posizionate a caso e in lenta rotazione. Ral valutò la possibilità di descriverli, aggiungendo aneddoti per dare ai risultati un tocco di autenticità. Sapeva che in questo modo avrebbe irritato il drago e avrebbe reso più rapido l'inevitabile disapprovazione, ma decise di farlo lo stesso. Di fianco a lui, la ciambellana Maree mise la mano sulla bocca dall'emozione. Ral sollevò un sopracciglio... un impercettibile movimento giudicatorio, forse, ma interpretabile come un gesto amichevole... e la osservò dalla testa ai piedi. Lui gradiva la ciambellana, ma si chiese cosa sarebbe stato della sua brillante carriera nel momento in cui il drago si fosse stufato di lei. Niv-Mizzet grugnì mentre osservava i diagrammi con tutti quei punti sparsi: bagliori di fulmini che erano stati raccolti come informazioni. Non erano abbastanza per formare uno schema, se Ral aveva svolto con cura il suo lavoro. Ma Ral notò qualcosa si strano: erano presenti troppi punti. Il suo pensiero fu che non si trattasse di una buona notizia. "Molto bene", disse Niv-Mizzet. "Inizi a raccogliere informazioni che si ripetono in modo coerente, Zarek". Ral serrò le mascelle. Osservò le informazioni scintillanti che si libravano a mezz'aria e, appena comprese, l'elettricità statica iniziò a scorrere lungo la sua schiena. "Quelli non sono solo i miei rilevamenti", disse Ral. "Quelli non sono relativi solo al Patto delle Gilde". "No, sono nuovi". L'occhiale di Maree dondolava sul suo occhio mentre lei parlava. "Io e gli Izmagnus abbiamo radunato un contingente di ricercatori e di elementalisti e abbiamo replicato la tua creazione". Mosse la mano e i puntini di luce brillarono. A Ral ribollì il sangue. "Come hai potuto aggiungere altri rilevatori senza consultarmi?". "Ci abbiamo messo un po' di tempo, ma io e Mizzix siamo riusciti a calibrare la tua magia di individuazione e ad aumentarne la gamma". Ral non intendeva chiedere 'spiega come ci siete riusciti', ma la ciambellana comprese la domanda in questo modo. "Stiamo analizzando centinaia di abitanti e abbiamo scoperto due nuovi segnali, due nuovi fulmini rivelatori. Proprio in questo momento stiamo tenendo d'occhio le loro discontinuità. Non è fantastico?". Due nuovi segnali. Ral poteva vedere i dati a loro corrispondenti nel diagramma brillante: altri Planeswalkers che lasciavano Ravnica e poi vi facevano ritorno. Avrebbero rapidamente scoperto lo schema. "Mentefiamma", disse Ral. La sua mente corse all'impazzata. "Questo inizio potrebbe mettere a rischio la validità dei nostri risultati. Rappresenta un pericolo per l'intero progetto". "Forse la tua ricerca aveva bisogno di maggiori rischi, Zarek", disse Niv-Mizzet. "Anche con l'estensione della ciambellana, non ha un'accuratezza sufficiente. Abbiamo bisogno di informazioni più definite... più velocemente possibile". Ral osservò oltre quel pilastro di scaglie che era il collo del drago, dritto nei suoi occhi. Sembravano perle di vetro, ma senza alcun calore. "Come desideri, Mentefiamma". "Abbiamo avuto alcune idee su come migliorare la precisione del tuo amplificatore di tempeste", disse la ciambellana sistemandosi l'occhiale. "Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, ovviamente". "Per migliorare la precisione?". "Sì. Abbiamo installato una serie di dinamo girostatiche sul soffitto di Nivix e le abbiamo utilizzate per misurare le caratteristiche conduttive della tua tempesta. Mi auguro che per voi non sia un problema il fatto che abbiamo trovato possibilità di miglioramento". Ral scosse la testa. "Insensato". "Co... come?". "Il campo statico si basa su una stretta gamma di conduzione", disse Ral. Stava cercando di sfruttare l'occasione per ottenere una promozione? Stava cercando intenzionalmente di prendere il suo posto? "L'aggiunta di dinamo porterà solo a una diminuzione della sensibilità. Con un aumento di potenza si perderà la condizione di equilibrio". La ciambellana Maree alzò lo sguardo verso Niv-Mizzet. "Mentefiamma, temo di dover esprimere il mio disaccordo con il Capo Ricercatore. Ritengo sia necessaria maggiore potenza per ottenere la sensibilità che desideriamo". Il drago spostava lentamente la testa verso i due maghi. Si fissò infine su Maree. "Fallo". Ral era sicuro che entrambi fossero in attesa della sua reazione. Lui non disse nulla. "Le regolazioni delle dinamo verranno effettuate a breve", disse la ciambellana. "Possiamo incontrarci domani mattina per applicare i miglioramenti alla tempesta?". Ral guardò verso Niv-Mizzet. Il drago mostrò i denti, gesto probabilmente compiuto per essere un sorriso incoraggiante, ma che apparve a Ral come una minaccia. Ral poteva vedere la sua saliva scintillare sulle zanne ricurve. "Come desideri", disse Ral. "Auguriamoci che tutto vada per il verso giusto e scopriremo la verità. A domani". Ral e Beleren continuarono il loro cammino nel tunnel ricoperto di muschio. Canti e rumori di passi echeggiavano fino a loro. Ral raggiunse una scala che portava verso l'altro, fino a una pesante grata in ferro. Portò un dito sulle labbra, Beleren annuì, e iniziò a salire fino a giungere alla grata e a sollevarla. Beleren lo seguì in silenzio. Emersero in una stradina laterale di fianco a un presidio Boros e si trovarono di fronte una strada principale in cui l'oscurità della sera era illuminata da lampade. Ral e Beleren rimasero nascosti in un portone infossato nell'edificio del presidio, osservando i soldati della Legione Boros che marciavano per una delle loro esercitazioni e i loro stivali schizzavano le pozzanghere che macchiavano la strada. Ral osservò il campo della pioggerella sopra di sé e controllò l'ora su un campanile vicino. "Fai attenzione a quel punto", disse Ral indicando con un cenno del capo il vicolo direttamente di fronte al loro, al di là della strada principale. "Sarà solo una questione di tempo". I due attesero, ascoltando gli istruttori Boros che guidavano i canti. Uno scintillio di una specie di pioggia cadeva con delicatezza delle nuvole persistenti. Ral controllò di nuovo l'ora. "Non ho alcun ricordo della mia casa", disse Beleren sommessamente e in maniera spontanea. "Come?". "Mi hai raccontato di essere cresciuto su Ravnica. Molti dei ricordi della mia infanzia sono svaniti. Si sono ridotti a semplici frammenti e immagini nella mia mente. La maggior parte dei miei ricordi ha inizio qui, su Ravnica. Non potrò mai avere radici come le tue in questo luogo e ammetto di viaggiare molto su altri piani. Però anche io ritengo di essere un abitante di Ravnica a tutti gli effetti". Un'emozione pungente e intensa si fece strada nella mente di Ral, che serrò le labbra per impedirle di uscire. "Accidenti, Jace, non è la stessa cosa", rispose. Si voltò nuovamente verso il vicolo di fronte, poi afferrò il polso di Beleren e lo strinse. "Ral?". "Sì?". "Questa è la prima volta che mi chiami in un modo diverso da 'Beleren'". "Uhm". Ral controllò di nuovo l'ora e continuò a osservare il vicolo. Dopo un altro minuto, Jace parlò. "Fulmine o no, passerò al setaccio la tua mente se non mi dici che cosa stiamo osservando". Ral aggrottò la fronte. "Sarebbe già dovuto avvenire". Le nuvole sopra di loro erano silenti... nessun rumore rivelatore di tuono, nessuna indicazione di Planeswalker. "Ho seguito i passi di un Planeswalker. Uno che gli altri membri del progetto dei fulmini rivelatori non hanno ancora scoperto. Si reca qui ogni sera". "Ogni sera?". "Preciso come un orologio. Arriva, visita alcuni luoghi della città e se ne va prima che sia mattino". "Di chi si tratta?". "Non lo so. Un umano. Alto. Spalle larghe. Occhi impressionanti. Sembra avere un qualche contatto tra i Boros. Non ho avuto l'occasione di entrare in contatto con lui". Jace si tirò il labbro. "Perché volevi mostrarmi questa persona?". "Perché, per sfortuna, crea uno schema perfetto. Genera le informazioni più evidenti di tutte. Viaggia in un modo così sistematico che sarà banale per la ciambellana Maree e per gli altri estrapolare le sue discontinuità e scoprire la verità sui Planeswalkers. Lui è un segreto che dobbiamo tenere nascosto a Niv-Mizzet". Ral avvicinò le mani e piccoli archi elettrici saltarono da un dito all'altro. "Ho bloccato la parte dell'incantesimo che segue i suoi spostamenti, ma temo che altri possano scoprirlo". "Ho capito, allora dobbiamo trovare una soluzione logica. Abbiamo bisogno di un piano per portarli fuori strada in qualche modo, per evocare un qualche...". "... domani", lo interruppe Ral. "Lo scopriranno domani". Ral non aveva dormito molto. "Capo Ricercatore Zarek", disse la ciambellana Maree, aiutandolo a salire sul tetto della sala della gilda Nivix. "Siete pronto per... la modifica di oggi?". "Certo", sbadigliò Ral. "Preparerò la magia di potenziamento. Dammi un attimo... ho bisogno di evocare molto potere". "Tutto è pronto", disse la ciambellana porgendogli due cavi flessibili che ronzavano. "Potete inserirli direttamente nell'alimentazione di Nivix". Cercò gli occhi di lui. "Zarek... riguardo all'estensione che abbiamo creato. Non era mia intenzione compiere azioni a me non consone. Si tratta del vostro progetto. Avrei dovuto consultarvi". Ral collegò i cavi al suo guanto. La sua pelle divenne pungente e i suoi capelli dritti. Ral non poté non sentirsi euforico quando l'energia fluì attraverso di lui. Si augurava solo che il piano ideato da lui e Jace funzionasse. "Con qualsiasi rapporto, appena amplificherete la vostra tempesta, otterremo una maggiore sensibilità su tutti i bersagli che abbiamo selezionato", disse Maree. Fece scivolare l'occhiale su un occhio. "Scopriremo ciò che causa queste discontinuità spaziali". Ral si voltò verso la città. Incanalò il mana lungo i cavi e si preparò a lanciare la sua magia. La sua vista crepitò e diventò bianca, ma poteva ancora sentire il movimento e l'increspatura della tempesta sopra di sé. Inspirò ed espirò solennemente e sollevò le braccia. "Ci siamo!", poté udire le parole di Maree. "Si sta amplificando!". Ral udì la tempesta adattarsi e vorticare come una grande bestia che si risveglia. Premette contro di lui, ma lui spinse più intensamente, inviando mana alla tempesta per farla crescere e rinforzarla. "Sto ricevendo qualcosa", disse Maree. "Continua!". Ral terminò la magia e sentì il potere sollevare le sue braccia e pulsare nella tempesta. La sua vista ritornò chiara. Vide l'epica tempesta tutto intorno a sé, crepitante di potere. La sua chioma era dritta per l'elettricità statica. Le dinamo posizionate sul tetto stavano vorticando. Nonostante tutto ciò che era successo, erano i momenti come questo che lo rendevano certo di far parte della gilda giusta. Un'intensa folata mosse l'aria tutto intorno a loro e Niv-Mizzet in persona giunse sulla cima dell'edificio. Si appollaiò sul tetto, di fianco ai due maghi, con un gesto plateale delle ali, come un pavone che mostra agli spettatori il suo piumaggio. "Quali sono le vostre conclusioni, ricercatori?", chiese. La ciambellana consultò un dispositivo di misurazione. "Riusciamo a ricevere dati molto più precisi". Ral respirò pesantemente e staccò i cavi dal suo guanto. Questo era il momento che avrebbe determinato il successo o il fallimento del piano... e, in ogni caso, il momento della reazione di Niv-Mizzet. Sopra di loro, i fulmini si intrecciavano, accompagnati dal rombo dei tuoni. Il volto di Maree mutò dall'esultanza alla preoccupazione. "C'è qualcosa che non va", disse. "I rilevamenti. C'è qualcosa di irregolare". "Di che cosa si tratta?", chiese Ral. "Fammi vedere". Maree gli mostrò il dispositivo di misurazione. "La tempesta ha individuato una discontinuità; si è trattato del Patto delle Gilde vivente. Ma... indica anche che si trovava nel Decimo per tutto il tempo". Ral fece finta di analizzare i dati sul dispositivo con occhio critico. "Uhm. Beleren ha una specie di condizione di mana su di sé... che la tempesta ha individuato come una discontinuità elettrostatica". "Ma potrebbe essere semplicemente una magia di illusione", disse lei. "O qualche altra oscillazione ordinaria", aggiunse Ral. "La tempesta ha individuato questi casi come fulmini rivelatori per tutto questo tempo?". "Senza una sufficiente ampiezza, sembra che la tempesta non abbia la risoluzione per cogliere la differenza". La ciambellana girò una manopola sul dispositivo di misurazione e lo lesse nuovamente, esasperata. "Ma questo è ciò su cui si basano tutti i nostri dati. I soggetti non sparivano davvero... erano semplicemente invisibili alla tempesta". Niv-Mizzet parlò con una voce simile a un tuono. "Questo sistema", ruggì, come un giudice che condanna a morte un imputato, "è chiaramente inaffidabile". Ral annuì. "Sono spiacente, Mentefiamma. Non avrei dovuto permettere ad altre persone di regolare i rilevamenti. Il progetto era sotto la mia responsabilità". "Il progetto è annullato", ringhiò il drago spiccando il volo e sollevando il suo enorme corpo. "Se mai vorrai dimostrare le tue doti, dovrai proprio rivedere questo lavoro dall'inizio". "Sì, Mentefiamma", disse la ciambellana Maree. Niv-Mizzet esitò, i suoi occhi si soffermarono per un breve momento sui due e poi virò in aria e sparì tra le nuvole. Le sue ali aprirono un varco nella tempesta, dissipandola con un tuono. "Sono spiacente, Capo Ricercatore Zarek", disse la ciambellana. "O, dovrei dire mago della gilda Zarek". Ral reclinò la testa di lato, come per una leggera alzata di spalle. Valutò di rispondere che la ciambellana avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo presto, ma decise che informarla di ciò sarebbe probabilmente stato compito del drago. La sera precedente, un Planeswalker si era nascosto ad ascoltare al secondo piano di un presidio Boros. Aveva sorvegliato questa posizione come protezione dai rilevamenti e per la sua visuale aperta sul vicolo sottostante, in cui i due uomini erano intenti a parlare a tono basso. Uno degli uomini indossava un abito Izzet e un guanto in rame lungo l'intero braccio. L'altro, l'aveva riconosciuto, era il Patto delle Gilde vivente di Ravnica. Il Planeswalker osservò con cupo interesse i due che stavano chiaramente sorvegliando il suo abituale luogo di arrivo. Da questa posizione poteva udire la loro conversazione. "Ho bloccato la parte dell'incantesimo che segue i suoi spostamenti, ma temo che altri possano scoprirlo", disse il mago. "Ho capito, allora dobbiamo trovare una soluzione logica. Abbiamo bisogno di un piano per portarli fuori strada in qualche modo", disse il Patto delle Gilde. I due maghi discussero un piano, un inganno rischioso ma ingegnoso, che avrebbe coinvolto il drago maestro della gilda e complicate magie Izzet delle tempeste con cui non aveva familiarità. "Il rilevatore sarà impostato per monitorare la tua illusione", disse il mago Izzet. "Una volta che avrò amplificato la tempesta, tu potrai viaggiare fino al tuo rifugio, mentre la tua copia sarà altrove. La tempesta sarà in contraddizione con se stessa... una discontinuità che verrà identificata nello stesso modo di una normale magia. Questo risultato dovrebbe essere sufficiente per dimostrare che l'intero progetto è imperfetto". Il Patto delle Gilde vivente annuì e mise termine alla conversazione... ma non andò via camminando. Si concentrò per un istante e svanì con un'increspatura molto particolare. Il Patto delle Gilde vivente era un Planeswalker. Questo fatto era certo. Il mago Izzet, invece, si infilò nella grata delle fogne e scomparì dalla vista. Il Planeswalker si accarezzò la corta barba rasata sul mento. Non sarebbero più riusciti a seguire i suoi passi, fatto sicuramente positivo. Aveva anche ottenuto nuove fondamentali informazioni sul giudice delle gilde... un risultato produttivo, per cui era valsa la pena modificare il suo programma predefinito. Analizzò un'ammaccatura della sua armatura, mentre le ultime note dei canti della fanteria Boros svanivano, e abbandonò la sua posizione. Curiosità *Nella storia web italiana Il progetto dei fulmini rivelatori, il nome di Mareey è stato lasciato Maree come nella storia originale in inglese. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web